1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of recording and reading a video signal in/from tracks which are inclined relative to the longitudinal direction of a magnetic record carrier in the form of a tape by means of two or more write or read heads mounted on a rotatable head drum, the video signal comprising a sequence of lines with a first signal block containing a line-synchronizing signal and a second signal block containing the chrominance and luminance information of the video signal, the first signal blocks containing at least one additional signal in addition to the line-synchronizing signal. The invention also relates to an apparatus for recording and an apparatus for reading the video signal in/from the magnetic record carrier, for carrying out the method in accordance with the invention. Further the invention relates to a magnetic record carrier obtained by means of the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of the kind defined in the opening paragraph is known from the publication "D2-MAC und die Folgen", Funkschau 18 (1985), pages 59-63. The MAC (multiplexed analog components signals are signals which comprise a sequence of lines each having a first signal block containing the line-synchronizing signal and a second signal block containing the chrominance and luminance information of the video signal. The first signal blocks further contain additional signals, for example audio signals and further data. The first signal blocks in the MAC signals generally comprise digitally encoded signals. The chrominance and luminance information in the second signal blocks generally takes the form of an analog signal. In the MAC signal, one line interval has a length of 64 .mu.s, the first signal blocks being slightly longer than 10 .mu.s, the second signal blocks being slightly shorter than 54 .mu.s. The publication mentions the possibility of recording MAC signals on a video recorder by first converting these signals into standard video signals, for example
signals, and subsequently recording the standard video signals on the magnetic record carrier.
However, the advantages of the MAC signals, such as: a higher resolution of the television picture and sound of higher quality and the (virtual) absence of chrominance and luminance crosstalk are then lost.